


澳耀 | 花好月圆

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 一家人吃顿饭。
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 花好月圆

“所以，我一大早过来，还是只能吃柠檬。”

听了王嘉龙这话，王濠镜也只是笑笑，手上继续擦洗器具：“明明是你说要来帮忙的，我可没逼你。”他指指戚风蛋糕胚：“你做这个比我熟手多了，对吧。”

我愿意来提前布置，可我不愿意提前被你强塞狗粮啊……意识到说什么都很容易被怼回来的王嘉龙默默闭上嘴，看王濠镜仔细涂抹奶油，然后把备好的豆沙装进裱花袋，低下头，开始尝试涂画。

这份蛋糕自然是给今天的主角准备的。寿星王耀下午才能脱身赶到，王濠镜低声细语接了电话，也没顾忌王嘉龙在场，放着免提，调子温温柔柔的，一边笑着安抚尚不能彻底拥抱假期的王耀，一边用裱花袋里的豆沙挤出深绿色的小小叶子。

另一头的王耀过了吐槽的劲，佳节当前，再唠叨这些也没多大意思，转而问男朋友晚餐安排：“你呢，我到你那儿是不是可以吃大餐了？”

王濠镜答得轻快：“是呀。”手上用白豆沙打出一团花墩，换了裱花嘴，装上染好色的淡黄豆沙，在白色的小圆团上挤出条状的细细花蕊。这活要做得细致，王濠镜一时也难分心多跟王耀说些什么，王耀没察觉什么异样，只当是信号不好，略过王濠镜后面补充的“有什么特别想吃的吗，今天多加点餐也没问题”，心情颇好地回复，行啦，你们悠着点，就是一起吃顿饭，做什么我就吃什么。

王濠镜也颇为愉快地挂掉电话。王嘉龙盯着王濠镜手中缓缓展开了今天的第一片淡粉色花瓣，层叠组合起来即将成为指代意味太明显的牡丹花，慨叹自己今天从各个感官上都感受到了立体环绕狗粮气息，又转回冷淡的语气：“异地啊，你们两个真耐得住性子……”

王濠镜有些莫名，摆出小小一朵盛放牡丹后抬起头，王嘉龙溜出厨房这个是非地，收拾客厅去了。

实际上这也不需要再多清理，要在这里给王耀庆生吃饭，自然少不了一番打扫准备。不过王耀大概没猜到这两兄弟加上王湾，是提前了好些天、悄没声地为这假期做了采购添置的打算。

王耀打来电话时王濠镜正推着购物车站在货架前，一旁的王嘉龙瞟了眼，暂时退掉与王湾的语音通话，环顾超市，瞄瞄冷冻柜，又看看月饼架，冷静做出结论：“我们应该买得差不多了。”

“没吧，”王湾回得很快，“我们还差几份狗粮没买哦。”

遥远一端的王耀当然不知道这段悄悄话，他只是笑着问王濠镜：“你想吃什么月饼啊？”

王濠镜一愣：“广式吧……苏式也喜欢。怎么了？”

“科室有个小姑娘以前在你们那读书，说月饼卖得可贵啦都不忍心买。今天下班早，顺道去了超市看看，我看现在这么早就卖月饼了啊、就想起了这茬，怎么样，想不想让哥哥带点过去？”

低低的笑声仿佛切实贴在耳畔，王濠镜不由得缓下动作，安静地听着对方调侃，展露的笑意愈发明显，温和讲话的样子也都被王嘉龙看了去。

王嘉龙面无表情敲字回复王湾：“不用了，我看这两个柠檬供应商会持续供应大份狗粮的。”

“所以啊——大哥你当局者迷不要觉得这个人平时也是对我们这么和气好商量，王濠镜他啊，”王湾放下筷子比划几下，对坐在一旁的王耀念叨：“他对你真的很偏心欸！我看，根本就是巴不得黏在你身上，至于对其他人，当然是无所谓咯。”

王耀挑眉，有些好笑地看向坐在自己对面的王濠镜，而面前这人只是摸摸鼻尖，拿着茶杯喝起了茶。王嘉龙在扶额，看得出在艰难地克制着不要笑，最终还是借夹虾滑来掩饰，同时不忘补刀：“讲真的，大佬，管管他，不要秀得这么狠，但是你们最后肯定会秀得更狠，你地咁样，我既心好痛。”

“去、怎么还怼我了呢？”王耀没好气地拍开王嘉龙的手，叉起一小块莲花式样的月饼，慢条斯理咀嚼，又用温热茶水淡去绵软的甜味。

王湾便在此时挤挤眼睛示意，王嘉龙把电磁炉和锅撤掉，王濠镜径自走回厨房，不等王耀反应过来，三人便已回到桌前，围着缀以几朵牡丹的蛋糕，用眼神催促着王耀，似簇拥着最明亮的那颗星星。

王耀抬起眼看他们，眼神久久没有转开，听了王湾一句“他可是做了好久的裱花呢”，更是欣喜地注视王濠镜，直到对方把碟子和刀叉分好：“许愿吹蜡烛吧。”

好。

这下他连语气也格外柔软。

后来是免不了被抹奶油招呼了，王耀无奈地笑着皱眉，先后被王湾和王嘉龙在两边脸颊各画了一道，轮到王濠镜，这人指尖在王耀眉心比划，王耀不由自主便闭上眼睛，最终却是被抹上鼻尖。王耀睁眼嘀咕：翅膀硬了，敢整蛊我了。

晚餐丰盛的结果是，最后关头出场的蛋糕并没有全分吃完。留下的一块上依偎着两朵小小牡丹，一朵含苞，另一朵绽放。王耀倚在阳台，借厨房的灯光和姗姗来迟倾泻的皎洁光亮，看着王濠镜将那精致甜点放进了冰箱。

很快，王濠镜走到了王耀身边，歪着头，孩子气地笑了笑。他趁王耀不注意，眼疾手快地，在王耀嘴角边画下了一道奶油。

在王耀无奈却依旧柔软的眼神里，王濠镜低下头，在王耀嘴角落下一吻。

“生日快乐，我的爱人。”

FIN.  
倘若眼神能具现化，坐在王耀对面看他吹蜡烛切蛋糕的王濠镜，已亲吻王耀千万遍。

2020-10-01


End file.
